The present invention relates to a leisure chair with a footrest unit and, more particularly, to a leisure chair including a footrest unit that has a reduced volume in a store position, has a larger span in an extended position, and provides more stable operation.
A type of conventional chairs includes a footrest for supporting the calves of a user to increase the sitting comfort, and the footrest can be moved between an extended position and a storage position to provide convenience use to the user.
A conventional footrest is generally mounted below a front end of a seat of a chair and is generally perpendicular to the seat in the storage position. The footrest can be pivoted to a position substantially parallel to the seat. An example of such a footrest is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,572,185; 7,134,713; and 6,402,232. However, the footrest is limited by the height of the seat from the ground, leading to insufficient extended length of the footrest.
In an arrangement, the footrest can be extended when a backrest of the chair is moved. However, the footrest cannot be moved to the extended position when the backrest is not moved to in a rearward inclination position. In another arrangement, movement between the extended position and the storage position of the footrest can be achieved by a control rod that cannot be operated conveniently while increasing the costs.